rose thorns
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, TRC. Kurogane melewati sore sambil termenung di bangku taman. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Mokona datang disusul Tomoyo yang membawakan mawar untuknya.


**Summary:** Kurogane melewati sore sambil termenung di bangku taman. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Mokona datang disusul Tomoyo yang membawakan mawar untuknya.

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © 2003-2009 by Clamp, published by Kodansha.

**Notes:** third person POV, drabble.

* * *

Kelabunya langit senja saat itu menjadi panorama yang begitu mengagumkan, setidaknya bagi seorang pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Kurogane.

Lelaki itu terlihat begitu menikmati tenangnya sore sambil menempati salah satu bangku di taman tempat ia berada sekarang: kreasi pengrajin yang siap memeluk tanpa menularkan kulitnya yang memang tidak lembut; yang separuh bagiannya dibiarkan kosong—tidak ada yang bersedia duduk.

Dan meskipun tak begitu disadari, deru angin yang merupakan satu-satunya melodi yang terdengar jelas saat itu turut menemani lamunan sang pemuda yang tengah menunggu malam; yang terdiam untuk menyaksikan garis-garis jingga yang perlahan-lahan memudar bersamaan dengan spektrum nila.

Dan sungguh suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa yang tengah mengerumuninya sekarang… yang membuat pikirannya berputar dalam ritme yang tak terpancar lewat raut wajahnya yang memang terkenal konstan.

Dan merusak ritme tersebut, tiba-tiba saja, sesosok makhluk putih melompat ke punggungnya.

"Kurogane sedang melamun, nyu!" seru makhluk yang menyerupai kelinci itu dengan nada yang terkesan imut.

Pria yang dihinggapinya berubah geram. Dengan segera, ia mencengkram erat makhluk malang tersebut dan berteriak, "Hei, bakpau putih! Jangan ganggu aku! Sudah, pergi sana!"

Makhluk bernama Mokona itu menyibakkan telinganya sesaat setelah berhasil mendarat dengan selamat meskipun telah terlempar dari ketinggian satu meter—mungkin kurang. Kemudian, ia menatap ke arah orang yang melemparnya barusan.

"Kurogane sedang bingung, ya?" tanyanya lugu.

"Huh, bukan urusanmu!"

* * *

Jarum jam pun sudah berputar beberapa kali seiring langit melukiskan warna hitam pekat ditemani terang kejora di tubuhnya. Pada saat yang sama, Kurogane membenarkan posisi duduknya sesaat lalu menatap Mokona tajam. "Hei, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Tomoyo-chan. Kurogane jangan cemburu, ya," jawabnya dengan maksud menggoda sang pemuda yang kedua layar kacanya langsung melebar begitu mendengar perkataannya tersebut.

Walau agak tersinggung, kali ini Kurogane memilih untuk diam dan menjaga wibawanya.

"Huh, terserah kau saja."

* * *

_Cibiran gagak menghiasi pecahnya langit malam._

_Gemerlap bintang mengapit keluh yang terucap diam._

_Aku menunggumu di ujung waktu._

_U__ntuk menyampaikan alunan laguku._

_Dan berharap dapat mendengar alunan lagumu._

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu lagi, mengantarkan semua orang pada suasana yang semakin sepi.

Kurogane, yang sepertinya belum tersulap oleh malam yang membawa kantuk, masih menerawang jauh ke arah mimbar angkasa; tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diterka.

Mokona justru kebalikannya. Sudah berkali-kali pemilik tubuh putih itu menguap dan menanyakan kapan Tomoyo akan datang pada lelaki di sebelahnya; yang tentu saja tidak mungkin tahu jawabannya.

Di tengah kebosanan yang begitu hebat, telinga kecil Mokona tiba-tiba saja bergerak seakan mendapati sesuatu.

Kemudian, ia melompat ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang membawa beberapa bunga cantik dan mulai mengomel, "Tomoyo-chan! Kamu lama sekali, sih!"

"Aduh, maafkan aku, ya," ucap Tomoyo sambil memeluk makhluk putih yang sekarang sudah nampak tenang. Pandangannya beralih ke seorang lelaki berambut hitam. "Ah! Kau juga ada di sini, Kurogane?"

"Ya, pemandangan di sini bagus," Kurogane membalas ketus.

Mokona tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Kurogane terus menunggu Tomoyo-chan, lho."

Mendengar ucapan makhluk bulat tersebut, lelaki yang bisa dibilang tak bersalah itu dengan sigap merebutnya dari pelukan sang putri, "Kau bilang apa? HEEEI, BAKPAU PUTIIIHHH!"

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua. Dan bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan, Kurogane?" lerai Tomoyo, berusaha menenangkan pemuda tersebut dan menyelamatkan makhluk putih yang sebenarnya tidak takut.

Kurogane terdiam sesaat kemudian menjatuhkan Mokona yang mengomel kesakitan. Dirinya pun kembali duduk dan menghapus amarahnya yang sempat terpicu tadi.

Lalu, gadis yang berdiri tepat di depannya menatapnya sambil memasang senyum simpul.

"Kurogane, sepertinya kau sudah kelihatan lebih dewasa sekarang."

Pipi pemuda ketus itu spontan memerah namun tak terlihat jelas karena ia mencoba menutupi wajah yang ia anggap memalukan itu.

Melihat wajah Kurogane yang sempat memerah, tiba-tiba saja wajah sang putri ikut menunjukkan warna yang sama—hasil percikan kuas yang semerah mawar yang menawan; yang bersinar bersama kelopak dan duri yang tajam.

Dan merasa tidak nyaman, ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Eh… Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi, ya…"

"Wah, muka Tomoyo-chan warnanya merah-merah! Muka Kurogane juga!" sela kelinci bulat yang hinggap di bahu sang gadis.

"Sudah… Diam kau, bakpau putih… Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kalian harus pergi sekarang?" ucap pria yang wajahnya masih bersemu itu, mencoba menyudahi pembicaraan.

Tomoyo terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia pun meraih sekuntum bunga merah dari kumpulan peri-peri bertangkai yang ia bawa.

Dengan agak malu-malu, ia mengulurkan bunga itu pada prajurit yang dulunya sangat gila bertarung di hadapannya dan berkata, "Ini bunga yang kupetik barusan… Tadinya ingin kuberikan pada Mokona. Tapi, ini untukmu saja, ya. Lagipula, aku masih punya banyak bunga. Eh… kami pergi dulu!"

Ia pun segera meninggalkan Kurogane yang masih terpaku pada bunga mawar yang didapatnya.

Seraya melangkah pergi, Mokona berbisik pada putri yang bahunya tengah ia tumpangi, "Sebenarnya, bunga itu khusus untuk Kurogane, kan?"

Dan wajah sang putri otomatis bersemu lagi.

* * *

Kurogane kembali menatap langit lalu berkata, "Bunga mawar, ya? Dasar…"

Ia pun berbisik dalam batin.

_Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih mengerti tentang dirimu… Sama seperti kau yang telah berusaha mengerti tentang diriku._

* * *

_Darah yang tercucur di lekat duri mawar._

_Sungguh, tak mungkin dapat kautawar._

_Amarah mendalam mencengkeram sentuhan perlahan._

_Meski itu tidak pun, yakinlah bahwa semua akan._

_Mahkota cerah pemikat lemah tak berdaya._

_Menanggung harapan pada perisai terbaiknya._

_Yang kokoh dari segala._

_Sampai tak sanggup menahan merahnya warna._

* * *

**Review replies:**

Untuk _Ren-chan_, terima kasih atas reviewnya! Eh? Pairing KuroganexTomoyo memang rada jarang, yak? Gue juga baru tahu beberapa waktu setelah cerita ini dipublish. Heh. Mungkin kalau untuk fic KuroganexTomoyo lagi, gue agak pesimis. Soalnya, ide untuk fandom ini belum datang sejak fic ini dipublish; dan gue juga bukan penulis tetap di fandom ini. Tetapi, terima kasih karena sudah memberikan ekspektasi, walau sepertinya gue baru saja mengecewakan dengan berkata tidak ada ide… ^_^; Gue harap gue bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis fic, khususnya romance. Memang banyak kesulitan, tetapi gue tahu kalau gue harus terus berusaha. Terima kasih atas dukungannya! :)

Untuk _Momoca Cream_, terima kasih! Senang sekali mendengar kalau cerita ini bisa menyentuh… :'3 Dan… ah, Anda bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menuliskan epilog hasil imajinasi Anda… Makasih! Dan epilog yang manis, menurut gue. :) Iya, kalau bukan Mokona, pasti Fai yang nyindir. Hidup Kurogane tidak pernah bisa tenang, haha. -dihajar- Dan, erm… peace juga? Heh. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya. :D

**Author's notes:**

Dan bersamaan dengan fic ini, gue semakin menyadari bahwa gue tidak berbakat dalam membuat fic, khususnya romance. :'D …Ditambah ke-OOC-an Kurogane, Tomoyo, dan Mokona. Maaf sekali! -dilemparin duri mawar-

Gue akan sangat senang apabila bisa mendengar interpretasi dari pembaca tentang 'bunga mawar'. Heh. Walaupun, gue sadari kalau ini adalah salah satu bentuk metafora yang agak banyak dipakai. Jadi, mungkin agak klise… Huung… Maaf…

Terakhir, review akan membuat hati gue berbunga-bunga! -dilemparin sampah- Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. :)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih! _edited. thanks for __the comments._


End file.
